topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Galand the Truth Classification: Demon, Commandment of Truth [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Dragon '''Age: 991 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Can negate regeneration using Hell Blaze, Petrification (Via his commandment), Darkness Manipulation [[Physical strength|'Physical strength']]:' Island level+ (Scales to Dolor) || At least island+ (Has a power level of 40,000) [[Attack potency/Destructive capacity|'Attack potency/Destructive capacity]]:''' Island+ || At least island+ (Managed to injure Escanor a bit) '''Durability: Island+ (Scales to the other commandments) || At least island+ (Has a higher power level than Unsealed Base Meliodas, took an attack from Sariel and threw it back at him) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Merlin's spell radius of 186 miles in less than a second by jumping) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:' Average. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:' High. Crossed Britania in "72 steps" while being drained from power and still beat sealed Meliodas, Merlin, Diane and Slader, all at once. [[Range|'Range]]:''' Kilometers (The shockwave from his attack destroyed a hill and traveled all the way up to the clouds) '''Weaknesses: He can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Is cocky, often underestimates his opponents (Let Ban hit him once without knowing what he can do). His commandment can work on himself. Standard equipment: Halbert- a long two-headed spear Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Truth" : Bestowed to him by the Demon King, whoever lies in front of Galan gets petrified no matter who he is. This is not magic so it can't be nullified with Absolute Cancel. However this only works against people who know they are lying in his presence, if the target isn't aware that he's lying the commandment won't work. Galan can be affected by his own commandment as well. Halberd: Galand wields a large double sided spear in combat. One end resembles a harpoon, while the opposite end is shaped like an axe blade. He is extremely skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. Dismal Scatter Cut 1.jpg Dismal Scatter Cut 2.jpg * Zanbarazan (Dismal Scatter Cut): Galand launches himself high into the air before piercing the ground with a succession of deadly strikes delivered with his spear. The force of the attack shatters the ground beneath him, causing wide spread devastation to the surrounding area. * Bunzaradan (Absolute Helter Skelter): Whirling his spear around himself at an incredible speed, Galand rains down an explosive gale of slashes on his opponent. Debris is sent flying amid the destruction. * Bassari (One Stroke): Galand delivers a decisive slash to the enemy with his spear. The power of the slash cleaves the ground beneath in two, splitting the surrounding countryside. Critical Over: '''Galan's magical power that allows him to increase his power level and physical abilities to the max. '''Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban's regeneration. Commandment "Truth" : Bestowed to him by the Demon King, whoever lies in front of Galan gets petrified no matter who he is. This is not magic so it can't be nullified with Absolute Cancel. However this only works against people who know they are lying in his presence, if the target isn't aware that he's lying the commandment won't work. Galan can be affected by his own commandment as well. Keys: Base || Critical Over Image slideshow Galand 1.jpg Galand 2.jpg Galand 3.jpg Galand 4.jpg Galand 5.jpg Galand 6.jpg Galand 7.jpg Galand 8.jpg Galand 9.jpg Galand cover 1.jpg Galand cover 2.jpg Galand cover 3.jpg 10 Commandments 1.jpg 10 Commandments 2.jpg 10 Commandments 3.jpg Category:Male Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Spear user Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Magic user